Forbidden Love: You Are My Everything
by Hannah Pendragon
Summary: Arthur and Morgana: Love in Medieval times (A cute one-shot of ArMor slash and smut) Just a bit of fluff I found on my laptop...


**A/N: Obviously in this Morgana is the daughter of Gorlois, not of Uther, because I do not support incest. It is wrong! Anyway... Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin no matter how much I wish I did, the very lucky BBC does.**

* * *

Arthur crept silently across his room, treading lightly. His arm caught a jar as he passed the table and knocked it so that it teetered perilously on the edge. He froze as he watched it fall to the ground, but was shocked into swift reflexive action at the thought of being discovered. He set it back on the table without a sound and breathed a sigh of relief. He walked on, slipped out of the door with his heart pounding in his throat, and left down the corridor.

The way to Morgana's chambers was clear, with the exception of a pair of guards who came marching down the corridor right past Arthur where he was half-hidden behind a tapestry that he had whirled over him as quick as a flash. His heart was beating loudly as he finally reached his sweetheart's chambers, ascended the spiral staircase and scratched softly at her door.

"It's Arthur," he whispered into the wood, and the door opened immediately to reveal a flushed and beautiful Morgana in her nightgown with her dark curls tumbled all over her shoulders. Her eyes were shining as she opened the door wider to allow her lover entrance to her room. The intense secrecy and the knowledge of Uther's reaction if he ever found out just made it all the more exciting for the two young lovebirds, and the stolen time together all the more precious.

Arthur's eyes roamed all over the bedchamber in quiet satisfaction. Gwen had sweetened it with herb-strewn rushes on the floor and fresh bleached linen sheets on the bed, and he was sure the rose petals strewn across the cream embroidered coverlet was no coincidence. His eyes finally came to rest upon his father's ward, who was standing only a metre away from him, watching him with lazy, lustful eyes.

The wait was agonising for Morgana, who, despite it being only a few moments, was desperate for her handsome prince to take her like only he could. Her heart swelled with a fiery, needy love for him, and she took the opportunity to admire his smooth, flawless features.

Morgana's breath caught in her throat as Arthur swept her into his arms with an appreciative moan of pleasure. Arthur, who had waited for this moment all day, murmured sweet nothings into her neck as his mouth slowly made its journey from her shoulder up to her lips. They kissed, wrapped up in each other until all Arthur could think of was Morgana, all he could see, all he could hear.

"You are my everything," Arthur whispered, stroking Morgana's hair back from her face.

"I know," she said confidently, with that little smile of hers; teeth slightly parted, tongue only just visible, lips full and soft.

"You know I love you?"

In reply, Morgana took Arthur's hand in hers and guided him over to her bed. Her eyes were ablaze with desire, and Arthur grew more and more aroused as he watched her. He laid her gently down on the bed, and she slowly guided his hands to touch her...

"What's the matter with you both today? Arthur? Are you listening?" The King snapped, jerking Arthur and Morgana out of a kind of reverie. Uther was not impressed that not only his son, but also his ward, had sunk into a dreamy sort of stupor as he was talking to them. The three were sat, eating breakfast together, with Merlin and Gwen in attendance.

"Yes, Father," Arthur snapped out of it, trying to ignore the pleasant ache in his groin and the yearning thoughts that were occupying his mind. "What were you saying about the joust?"

"I was saying that whoever wins this tournament, will win, not only the riches and the glory, but also the Lady Morgana's hand in marriage." Uther repeated, sipping from his goblet.

Only Arthur saw the seductive honey-look Morgana shot him from under her eyelashes. After last night, he was more determined to win that tournament than ever.

Merlin shot his master a knowing glance and couldn't hide a grin.

* * *

**This will probably be a one-off smutty fic. I don't usually write fluff like this...**

**Pretty please rate, review... tell me what you think! I really do want to know!**


End file.
